20 Ways to End an Engagement
by Touga of the Wind
Summary: He needed a bride to show to his match-making mother. She wanted to just have one day off without any life-changing experiences. But then again... Fate always had a sadistic streak when it came to Sakura. Sakura and... well read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I wanted t test out. It's a non-massacre fic, which means...The Uchiha Have Risen From The Dead! Run away! Better yet, glomp them with their good looks! Anywhoo, things yo need t know: This is not a SasuSaku story. No matter how it appears. Like the wise perverted senseif team 7 once said "Look Underneath the Underneath" so beware and kept a close eye on some details, kay?

On with the Story!

I own nothing...I know that already, but my imaginatin makes up for it right?

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

.

.

.

When you're in jail, a good friend will be trying to bail you out. A best friend will be in the cell next to you saying, 'Damn, that was fun.'

- Author Unknown

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Please."

"Hell no."

"Oh, come on Sakura-chan, please, for me."

"Never."

They have been having this argument in front of her doorstep for the past thirty minutes when Naruto decided to track her down that afternoon. She was trying to enjoy her day off from the hospital in peace, and was going to get in some much needed sleep without any nurses wanting help or training with the Hokage, but looks like it was going to be one of _those _days.

Those days, where nothing but chaos in ensured.

"If not for me, then for _him_. He needs our support, it's a big day for him."

Naruto begged using his Kicked-Puppy-Look.

That cheating bastard.

He knows she couldn't no to that; it was her weak point. And damn it all, it was working. She should have gotten immune now after all these years. '_Guess not'_ she thought wryly. She sighed heavily and gave him an once-over. His ridiculous black and orange jumpsuit wasn't on his person- seriously, where does he find such _awful_ clothes- and was replaced with a navy blue yukata decorated with orange patterns on the hem at the bottom and a grey obi tie tied on his waist. His usual unruly blond hair was brushed, headband gone.

'_Naruto can really clean up'_ Sakura thought with approval_, 'I wonder how Sasuke is fairing in all of this?'_

Sasuke. The thought was about him was bittersweet. She had gotten over him when she realized that he cared for her but not in the way she had always hoped. Over the years, they had a special bond, one that didn't compare to Naruto's and Sasuke's, but a bond nether the less. Now he's a close friend, a comrade, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't feel the gap between them or the way he still thinks of her: weak.

"Fine," she said reluctantly, swallowing down a lump in her throat. Naruto was about to jump for joy when Sakura fixed him with a glare," but if I hear one snide remark, I'm leaving and you can 'reacquaint' yourself with those pricks. Understand?"

Naruto gaped and was about to reply when she cut him off with her fist rose menacingly. "I understand Sakura-chan." He shot out obediently, fearing for his face. After all, he needed it to get the ladies.

She smiled sweetly. "Good. Now help me find something to wear."

"But you look good in everything," Naruto argued, "You shouldn't care what they think, their bastards with poles stuck in their rich asses."

Sakura couldn't have agreed more. Last time her team was invited to one of these "social gatherings" it was a nightmare. The people were polite, just how they were raised, and they never directly insulted her or Naruto, but it was _implied_. Naruto, being the idiot that he is, didn't understand that, but Sakura was an intelligent girl and those people really rubbed her the wrong way. And they knew it.

So now, every time they were invited to one of those parties, much to her disdain, she always made excuses about needing to finish work at the lab or helping Shizune, but fate was seemed to take sadistic pleasure in tormenting her so because today, she couldn't get out of it unless she wanted to face the wrath of a certain Uchiha.

She walked back into her apartment and shuffled to her bedroom, Naruto following her along happily. She opened her closet and started pulling out some kimonos that she deemed suitable for the occasion.

"Normally, I'll call over Ino for this type of thing but considering we are on a time constraint, I guess I'll have to settle with you." She muttered outloud, glancing at Naruto in reproach.

Naruto squawked in protest while sifting through the kimonos but Sakura only gave him a look of disbelief, "Please, you can't even dress yourself, let alone another per-Naruto I am not _wearing_ that."

"Aww, but why not; it's pretty and has these cool designs on them." He held a black kimono that faded into a dark red at the bottom, sakura petals imprinted on the fabric floral designs. A floral design started from the shoulder and cascaded down her sleeve in different shades of pink, blue, red green.

"Because it'll look ugly on me." She replied hotly, crinkling her nose at the garment in distaste. Ino must have lost her fashion sense when she bought it for her on her birthday. The garment was so unappealing to Sakura.

"It won't hurt to try in on," he coaxed, his trade mark grin plastered on his tanned skin, his whiskers stretching," I bet it would look great on you. It would really make your eyes pop out."

Sakura sighed heavily while shaking her head. She contemplated argueing with him further, but seeing how this was going to end, with him most likely besting her into the kimono anyway, she decided to just to get it over with. Plus, Naruto is probably right; she doesn't really have much expertise in the fashion world. The thought made her cringe in horror.

It's a sad day when Naruto Uzamaki, the You-Can –Wear-Anything-With-Orange extraordinaire, knows more about fashion than you. Sakura grabbed the kimono from his hands and trudged angrily towards her closet, mumbling something out fate and cruelty.

Ten minutes later, Sakura opened the door non-too-happily. "Sakura-chan, you're beautiful!" He exclaimed and bright smile widening as she smiled back bashfully, tugging at her pink hair nervously. "You think so?"

He nodded his head excitedly and all but bounced towards her, linking his arms with hers. Sakura smiled up at him. Since when was he this tall? She couldn't remember. He has grown-_they _had grown- since becoming genin all those years ago.

Now Naruto, who only recently got back from his', training' with Jaraiya several months ago, (Sakura refused to believe that was all they did, no matter how many times Naruto says that he never even stepped foot into a coed bathhouse.) was one of the most powerful shinobi in their generation, along with Sasuke, who in turn was the first of any of them to make it to Jounin. When Naruto found out, he was furious and challenged Sasuke to a match. By the time it was done, the training field was unrecognizable and both were bloody pulps. Sakura healed them of course, but not without punching them with her chakra-enhanced fists on their heads for being idiots. They may have grown but they were still boys.

_Her_ boys.

They made their way down to the streets, Naruto dragging her in a neck-breaking pace, Sakura yelling at him. ("You want to be dismembered?" "N-no!" "Then slow the hell down!")

"Don't we have to pick up Sai?" Sakura asked out-of-the-blue while walking beside him. Naruto had both of his hands behind his head, one eye closed while the other was glancing down at her.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about him." He said sheepishly. She should have known, the blond has taken a disliking to the pale boy ever since being introduced and this probably was pay-back when Sai beat him in training yesterday. Sakura's eye twitched. Idiot. "Hehehe-OW! Why did you hit me!"

"For being a forgetful idiot, how could you not remember about Sai. _You_ know if we're late, he'll just go without us and _you_ know he doesn't know where to go. He's clueless!" Sakura retorted angrily, poking at his chest rather hard, causing him to wince every time.

"I only forgot because I was helping you," he said, his bottom lip sticking out in a pouting manner, making him appear cute and innocent. Too bad she knows not to judge by appearances.

"Naruto, I know you aren't particularly fond of Sai-" Naruto shot her a look," okay, you hate the guy, but try to be more… ," she said moving her hands to find the word," accepting.

"Whatever, let's just go pick him up." He huffed out.

"Pick who up, dickless?" A calm voice asked behind the pair.

"Look Sakura, it's Sai!" He exclaimed, happy to find him before he got lost," and he's wearing-hey…WHO ARE YOU CALLING DICKLESS, ASSHOLE!"

Idiots, the lot of them.

"You look very nice, Sai," Sakura said smiling politely; both ignoring Naruto's protests ("Come on! Right here, right now. We'll see whose doesn't have a dick!")And then punched Naruto to silence.

Indeed, he did. With a black yukata that had white birds on it and a dark silver obi tied the outfit quite nicely. Sai, who replaced Naruto when he left, was an emotionless boy who came from Root. They were weary of him at first, but he grew of her with his nicknames and his social awkwardness, but over the years and a _lot_ of teaching from Sakura, he was more…human.

"Thank-you, you look lovely as well," Ah, progress. Teaching him wasn't such a waste af-"The kimono makes you look like a lady, Hag."

"…."

"You're gonna get it," Naruto sniggered. Sai looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Oh, Sai?" Said person turned to face her smiling face and returned the gesture. "Yes Sak-"

The boy didn't have time to finish when her fist collided with his jaw, sending him sprawling several feet. The girl 'harumphed' and turned her heel and started stalking towards their destined location.

Naruto, who was smiling like a Cheshire cat, looked down at the now disheveled artist on the ground. "How did that feel? Oops, I forgot, you're a robot." He snickered. Served him right for the dickless joke.

Naruto started running to catch up to Sakura, Sai following behind, and linked arms with her, who in return linked arms with Sai (much to his displeasure) but it didn't matter, because nothing could destroy his mood today.

"Now let's go a wedding!"

* * *

><p>Ohhh, looks likes someone is going t get married? I wonder who it is? Kidding!...or am I?<p>

Reviews=motivation for lazywriter=lazy writer actually writes=faster updates=happy readers

Get the picture?


	2. Before Proceeding

Hallo people! This is the second chapter of 20 Ways. It's much longer than the first and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you guys this? It's pretty much a given.

* * *

><p>"When your mother asks, 'Do you want a piece of advice?' it is a mere formality. It doesn't matter if you answer yes or no. You're going to get it anyway."<p>

— Erma Bombeck

* * *

><p>Before proceeding to end your engagement first please check if one: You have a fiance.<p>

"Naruto, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"I'm sure, teme said that instead of going through the front entrance, use the one near…near the…the…umm…the …hold on Sakura-chan, let me think about it….the-the…uh…umm….training ground! That's it! Near the training ground!"

"That's great and all, but which one exactly?"

"…."

"I don't remember."

"_Naruto_."

A yellow blur was seen flying through the air.

"Wow Ugly, I think you broke your record."

"Just shut-up, Sai. Just shut- up"

A couple of punches and lectures later, they finally found the right training ground near the Uchiha District that had a door with the monograms _S and K _in the middle, indicating that this was indeed the entrance they have been looking for.

Sasuke was beyond mad when he finally caught sight of his teammates filing through the door, twenty minutes late. Naruto stumbled in with a rumpled yukata and scratches, while Sai sported a bruise on his jaw and Sakura looked annoyed. No, Sasuke Uchiha was not mad.

He was _livid_.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked Sakura, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Genius here got us lost in the damn forest, seriously Sasuke, what were you thinking when you gave Naruto the directions." She reprimanded. Her hands on her dainty hips, scowling at him," he's just as bad as Sai!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying not to snap at her in defense; she was right and he knew it but that doesn't mean that he had to like it.

"Well, I'm glad you made it. The ceremony will start in five minutes, I suggest you find a seat and try not to embarrass me."

"Oi! Since when have I embarrassed you Teme?" Naruto shouted in protest, pointing a finger at the said bastard.

"Since forever, Baka."

"Shut the hell you asshole, just because I know how to enjoy myself doesn't mean I'm embarrassing!"

"What are you insinuating?" Sasuke asked menacingly.

Naruto huffed smugly. "That you, my homosexual friend, are a prune with a pole stuck in your ass."

They glared at each other in challenge, lightning shooting between the two shinobis. It was starting to get bad, pretty soon both will start to physical fight. Normally, Sakura would allow such behavior, you know, for them to get it out of their systems and all, but seeing this was a wedding, it was highly inappropriate to do this type of thing at such an occasion. But hey, that's just her opinion, of which both parties hardly listen to. Sakura sighed heavily and pushed them apart with her enhanced strength causing them to slide several feet.

"Alright that's enough out of both of you. This is a wed-ding, you," she points at Naruto," are going to sit down through the whole ceremony-ah!-no complaining-and not say _single_ word, you hear me?" She finished with a threat, her eyes showing a promise of pain and a lot of blood-loss for the blond.

Naruto shook his head in agreement and put his hands up in surrender, "I-I gotcha' Sakura-chan."

Sasuke smirked at his reaction, which caused the idiot to glare at him back. Sakura points her finger at the raven-haired male. "And _you_ are going to go and do your part in the ceremony, and stop provoking Naruto! I know it's highly enjoyable to get a rise out of him; I enjoy it as well, but for Kami's sake! Leave the poor boy alone every once and while."

"Tch. Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"What about me, Sakura," Sai quipped in, smiling.

"Oh, Sai. Right. Just don't insult people."

Sai's smile faltered a little at the tone, but he merely nodded and kept quiet. A bell was suddenly ringed, announcing that the ceremony will be starting shortly. Sakura gasped at the sound.

"Oh! We got to go! Sai, hurry in front of us and go find us some seats, you too Naruto." She said the pair; Sai nodded while Naruto mimicked a salute and went through the doors. Now here was the hard part. When Sakura accepted to go to the wedding she was less than thrilled to be surrounded by those snotty old farts for the rest of her day. The idea didn't quite sit well with her, since she wanted to actually _enjoy_ her time off. So she figured, just stay for the ceremony. The only problem: Sasuke.

She turned to face Sasuke, smoothing out wrinkles in his black yukata," Now, tell that cousin of yours that I said congratulations and I hope the best for them."

"Why don't you tell him yourself at the reception," Sasuke stated flatly, his onyx eyes boring into her green ones. Shit. How was she going to tell him that she was not going to stay any longer than she has to? _'Come on Sakura, you're not called a brainiac for nothing! Think!'_ Sakura fidgeted and scratched the back of her head in a nervous fit and averted her eyes from the suspicious look her was giving her.

"Funny you should ask, I'mnotstayingforthereception," she blurted out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you correctly. It sounded like you said you weren't staying." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She flinched from the anger rolling off of him. "What ever happened to friends never leave friends behind?"

Sakura gulped and before she could answer the last warning bell sounded. "Oh, looks like you're up, good luck!" With that, the pink-haired teenager pushed the now irate Uchiha to the door where he would be exiting and went to find Naruto and Sai. When she went into the ceremony hall, it nearly took her breath away from the sheer beauty of it. There were white lilies hanging from the ceiling like vines with red roses intertwined alongside them, symbolizing their marriage. She searched for her boys when she spotted them. In the front.

Next to the most horrid woman: Leiko.

"Crap," she muttered in disdain," why of all people do I have to sit next to her?" She looked towards the heavens and glared at her misfortune. Leiko had always seemed to loath the poor pinkette ever since she laid eyes on the medic-nin. Sakura does not know why she did to gain such an enemy of the Uchiha clan, but then again…most dislike her team for no reason.

There were three options that she could do: one, just go and sit down and ignored the bitch. Sakura cringed at the thought of actually being civil with the woman. Two, sit somewhere else. That was logical, but seeing she hardly knows any of these people and most harbor a certain hatred for her, that doesn't seem so good. Or three: get the hell out of there. She rather liked that idea a lot, but she knew if she left the Uchiha would have her head and that precarious trust and friendship she built with him would be broken by her going A-WOL.

"Shit, shit,shit," she whispered angrily s she made her way towards her teammates. Naruto seemed to notice her presence and turned his head and waved energetically.

"Hey, Sakura~" he whispered fiercely, but Naruto being Naruto, the whisper was more like a quiet yell if anything. The Uchiha members stared at the blond like he was something disgusting, causing Sakura to clench her fists tightly under her kimono sleeves in order to control herself from beating people up. Of course Naruto was ignorant towards the hostility projected towards him, while Sai just chose to ignore everything and concentrated looking at the decorations, probably wondering what the best way to paint their likeness was. Inside Sakura was fuming, ready to spill some blood; outside, she smiled politely and took her seat next to the oblivious blond.

"What did-"Sakura shot him a look that said to be more quiet. Naruto nodded and whispered quietly," What did the bastard want?"

Leiko glared at them," If you have not noticed, this is a wedding; Have you no manners? And as for you, Haruno-sama, frowning is unbecoming of you." Sakura was furious and how she longed to reached over to the woman and strangle her pretty unblemished neck. Naruto sensed her blood-lust and patted her arm in comfort. He may be oblivious, but he was no idiot when he knew he was being insulted, he just chose to ignore it, but Sakura was a different story. She always was protective of him and Sai, especially him since she considered Naruto her brother.

'"Calm down Sakura-chan, you're better than that lady, just because some snobby, arrogant, inbreed assholes that think they're better than you-

"That's not helping at all."

"Oh, sorry," He replied sheepishly, "but you know what I mean, right?"

Sakura sighed and gave him a tired smile in gratitude. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Thank you." Naruto beamed and turned to face the front. He always knew how to placate the pinkette, and for that he would always be grateful for. _'What would I do without him?'_

In a couple of minutes, the ceremony started and Shisui entered the room. His usual dark, unkempt hair was style and combed; his deep red yukata with the Uchiha fan proudly stamped on his back. Sasuke walked out and was seated on a shiki futons and after him, his older Itachi follows and gracefully glides next to Shisui. Then the bride, Kanae, steps out in a white kimono that had red cranes; the man was could barely hold himself from smiling like a fool and went to take his place in the front. The ceremony was beautifully executed; Shisui had only eyes for the raven-haired beauty as he drank the sake cup and handed it to her, who in mimicked the gesture, tying them together. They signed their names in calligraphy in his family registry. Naruto claps loudly while Sai did it in more of a reserved manner and Sakura shoots the bride a bright smile when she looked towards them while.

Everyone shuffled out and went into the reception hall. This was her chance to get away. Sakura, with all her ninja stealth she could muster made her way silently away from the crowd and out the back-

Only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Where do you think you're going?" Crap. She totally forgot that he was _very_ observant when it came to his surroundings, and possessing the sharigan only made him more so.

"To, uh, look at the scenery?" she replied nervously. Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes and smirked. Sakura cringed at the sight.

"Then why don't you enjoy the _scenery_ in the reception," he said while Sakura slumped her shoulders in defeat and escorted her towards the other direction where the reception was taking place. They went outside and entered a koi garden; everything was just as elegant as the inside, with wild Japanese flowers of different array of colors moving lazily in the spring breeze.

"I want you to socialize with my family civilly without you or the dobe causing a scene. Sai can take care of himself." Sasuke demanded. Sakura sighed," It's not our fault." She all but pouted childishly. "I know, but can you try?" "I guess…" "Good, now I got to go. My father is calling for me." With that, the raven-haired boy left Sakura alone with the sharks.

"Hello again Haruno-sama," an eerily familiar voice said behind her. Sakura cursed her luck. Out f the one hundred and fifty guests here, Sakura just had to bump into the one person she specifically did not want to see the rest of the evening.

"Hello, Leiko," Sakura replied flatly, doing away with any formal titles of respect for the seventeen year-old. The teenager was quite a beauty, with her tall, curvaceous body and milky fair skin and cascading raven colored locks: everything she was not. Sakura frowned at the thought.

"My, what a beautiful kimono you have on," she said politely, lightly touching Sakura's shoulder in a condescending manner," It makes you look…_different_."

Sakura gritted her teeth. That bitch had the nerve to call her ugly, well two can play this game. Sakura smiled charmingly at the female.

"Why, thank-you for the compliment." Sakura had to force out. Leiko nodded her head, her eyes showing victory. '_Not for long,'_ Sakura thought. "Leiko-chan," Sakura started sickeningly sweet;" I have been meaning to ask you."

"What is it, Haruno-sama?" Sakura smirked inwardly. "How far along are you. Three, four months?" Leiko's fake smile dropped from her face and a scowl replaced it. Her black eyes were glaring daggers at her meanacingly. "Listen here, you pathetic excuse of a woman. Don't think that just because you're Sasuke-kun's teammate, does not mean that you are welcomed here."

"Like you people never remind us." She muttered under her breathe.

"And another thi-"

"Oi! Saku-chan! Over here!" Shisui all but yelled, his dark eyes bouncing with delight. Sakura sighed in relief and looked at Leiko smugly. "I got to go, Leiko. Nice to see you again."

Shisui caught up with the pink-haired woman and smiled. "Hey, Shi-kun." "So, enjoying yourself?" Sakura looked around and raised her eyebrows like-what-can-you-do. "Yeah," her voice a pitch higher, "just talking to your cousin Leiko."

Shisui gave her a knowing look and patted her back in sympathy and winked at her. "Don't worry; you don't have to pretend with me. I hate her too."

"Oh thank god," she breathed out in relief. Thank kami for Shisui; ever since she met him two years ago, he's become somewhat like an older brother to her; funny and charming with a laid-back attitude, that none of the members of his clan has, which Sakura wished that they had. "I was going to lose my mind."

"Tell me about it. At least you don't have to live with them, but what can you do?" Sakura laughed lightly, her tenseness leaving her body. "So I wanted to invite you to seat with me."

"Oh! Really, I would love to but-"Shisui wagged his finger at her, causing her to smile despite herself. "Ah,ah,ah. You're not weaseling your way out of this. Come on, they won't bite. And Naruto and Sai is there too."

Sakura sighed in resignation as he escorted her towards a more secluded part, where large bushes substituted as walls and vines with blooming akebia and climbing hydrangea for a ceiling. There were at least ten people in the enclosed area. Naruto was talking to Sai in the corner, far from the head clan's table.

"Hey, they're more quiet than usual….Oh! Look, Sasuke's coming our way. Wonder what he wants."

Mikoto Uchiha, matron of the Uchiha clan and wife of the head's clan, has very few goals in life; One being that her kids marry before they are sixty, but Itachi was married to his duty and Sasuke finds the opposite sex annoying, she was in a pinch.

"Sasuke when are you going to get married?" She asked, staring at him with concern. why don't you bother aniki with this, he's the oldest."

Mikoto pouted. "Because Fu-kun says I should leave him alone. You still haven't answered my question, Sasuke." The said bot sighed. It was always like this ever since he turned sixteen, his mother has been pestering him to get a wife, or girlfriend, even a lover would be fine, just _someone_.

"Because it's annoying to get one." Mikoto smirked the Uchiha smirk, her eyes glinting in mischief. Sasuke didn't like that look. His mother was planning something and being an Uchiha, it wasn't good.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't I just arrange for you to be married if you find it too annoying to court a lady."

Sasuke nearly choked on the drink. Him…in an arrange marriage? It wasn't uncommon for clan to have such marriages but he would rather pick someone he actually likes then stay stuck with some clan head's daughter who would do nothing but fawn over him. He flinched visibly at the thought. He needed a solution to get out of this, so he said what first popped into his head; which would lead to his downfall later on.

"I have a fiancé." He blurted out. The whole table grew silent. Mikoto stared at her son with unshed tears of happiness and touched his cheek in affection. "Really? Who is it?"

"Yes, Otōto, who is it?" Itachi said, now interested in the conversation.

Shit. He just made it worse! This is bad, this is very bad. Think. He needed someone, _anyone_. A flash of pink caught his eye in the corner of his vision. That's it.

He got up from his seat and made his way towards his cousin; ignoring him and grabbed the pink-haired teenager and pulled her in front of his mother.

"Haha-sama, this is Sakura, my fiancé."

.

.

.

.

"EH?"

* * *

><p>Ooh, what happened there? Sasuke is marrying Sakura? When was this? And was I lying to you guys that this wasn't going to be a SasuSaku story? You will never know! Anyways, I just couldn't resists having a cliff hanger, and you did get to see who was actually getting married. (You guys thought it was Sasuke,ne?)<p>

Anyways...review cuz no reviews=no updates.

Loves,

Touga


	3. The Agreement

Hey guys, I haven't updated this story in a while so here you go! Thank you guys for reviewing! It makes me keep writing.

I own nothing but my wild imagination.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>" Friendship is mutual blackmail elevated to the level of love. "<p>

Robin Morgan

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Do think she's alive?"<p>

A poke.

"Hard to tell. She's not moving."

Another poke.

Nothing.

"Wow, I never knew people could even _turn_ that color."

Stab.

Still nothing.

"I think she needs to go to the doctor."

Concern and curious stares look at the unresponsive girl.

"Nah, she'll come around-oh look! She's waking up!"

"I don't think twitching counts."

"Sure it does, I mean, she's moving right?"

A smack was heard.

"Dobe."

Sakura's eyelids fluttered opened as she looked blearily around. 'Is it me or did everyone get taller than before?' Naruto grinned cattishly while Sai looked at her in concern.

"Welcome back to the living." Naruto said happily.

"Ugh…where am I?" She croaked out.

"Oh. You're in the Uchiha compounds' infirmary, you fainted."

Why was she here? And why did she fai-

Then it her like a ton of kunai.

"_Sasuke Uchiha_."

"You called?" Sakura snapped her attention to her raven-haired teammate-soon to be dead teammate- at neck breaking speed and glared at him that would put the Uchiha clan to shame.

"_You_."

"Me."

"How _could_ you!"

"Simple. I told them I was getting married to you."

"Don't fuck with me you Sasuke Shōri Uchiha," the said boy winced at his full name.

"How could you tell your own parents that you're engaged to me, of all people? You go back to that damn party and tell them the truth!" She demanded fiercely, her viridian eyes on fire with rage," or kami so help, _I_ will tell them myself _and_ I will kick your ass into the next era!"

"Can't."

"What?"

She was about to bust a cap.

"N-now calm down Sakura, there must be a reason," Naruto said smiling nervously, trying to soothe the woman before she went into a rampage and then looked furiously and his best friend in panic. "Tell me there must be a reason," the blond whispered fiercely.

"My mother said that if I don't have someone I'm _intimate,_" the young sharigan wielder said it like something bitter was in his mouth," with, she will have me in an arrange marriage."

Sakura was silenced at this and stared at him incredulously," Are you blind or just ignorant? If you needed someone, there isn't a short supply of women that want you. Why did you say _I_ was your fiancé?"

"Look, I panicked okay? I saw you and it just came out. I'm sorry."

A tense moment passed in the room.

"Sasuke, you know I care for you, but do you know what you are asking of me? To-to _lie_ to your parents, to lie to my friends-_our_ friends, to lie about everything is just too much. I just can't do it." She asked while counting on her fingers.

He was silent and to her, that meant that he was facing the facts and coming finally to his senses.

How wrong was she.

Sasuke judged her and smirked. An evil glint passed through his black eyes that put Sakura's nerves on edge.

"What if I told everyone about _that_ night."

Sakura's blood ran cold.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in mock surprise.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" she accused, fear rising to her throat. Sasuke merely smirked arrogantly at her panic-stricken face.

"What makes you think I was telling the truth? I am an Uchiha after all. We tend to bend the truth to get what we want."

Sakura stopped breathing.

"After all, people have the right to know what _actually_ happened all those years ago in Suna."

"You _asshole_." She blushed embarrassingly, her face matching the color of her hair and glared at him in full force.

He didn't even flinch.

"All I'm asking that you pretend to be my fiancé for a little while and convince my mother that having someone is not for me."

"You want me to make her hate me?"

"Yes."

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?"

Mikoto was an established shinobi and was a fearsome woman to be reckoned with and if Sakura does what he asks, the woman would want her blood, better yet, her head on a gold platter. Sakura didn't want to die before she even reached her seventeenth birthday.

'I'll just have to leave the village, yes…leave and never return. I'll have to change my name too. Something that's they wouldn't expect, like…Takura. Yes…that's a perfect name. I'll spend the rest of my days as a traveler wondering the nations and when I'm old I'll just get a few cats. Ten should be plenty.'

Sakura shuddered violently at the thoughts she were having in horror.

"Do you realize what this could do to me Uchiha?"

"No. I don't care."

Sakura gritted her teeth.

Figures.

The bastard.

"But do you also realize what this could do to _me_ as well?"

She knew.

No more team seven. He'll have a wife, a duty of protecting her and his home. He'll have hardly any time for his teammates any longer. The clan would want them to have children along the way as well.

The thought made her giggle and cringed at the same time.

He looked at her weirdly.

"So, you in?"

"Do I have a choice?" she replied dully.

"No."

She sighed.

He smirked in triumph.

"Now, soon-to-be Mrs. Uchiha, let's go meet the in-laws."

Oh joy.

* * *

><p>Please review. Until then, Ja Ne.<p> 


End file.
